Les effets
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Quels peuvent être les effets d'un clip, d'un manque de sommeil, d'un abus d'alcool... ? Les agents vont se faire une joie de vous le faire découvrir, à leurs dépends bien sûr. Attention, délires !
1. Effet caféine

**Voilà une idée qui m'est venue pendant les vacances et les chansons légèrement délirantes que j'ai écouté.**

**J'ai décidé de faire des songfic, mais à ma manière :**

**- Ils sont toujours humoristiques. **

**- **Les vidéos/musiques, dont je mets les références, font partie de l'histoire pour tous les OS. Elles en sont généralement les prologues. Il vous faut les regarder et/ou écouter.****

**Important : **Le site ne permet pas de mettre les liens des vidéos. Je vous mets donc entre guillement le titre sous lequel est postée la chanson et sur quelle plateforme. Tapez-le dans la barre de recherche et vous y serez !

**Bon visionnage et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Effet caféine<strong>

Oldelaf et Monsieur D – Le café

« Le cafe » youtube

.

- Tony, non.

- Allez Ziva, j'ai besoin de toi !

- J'ai dit non !

- Mais il faut bien faire quelque chose !

- Ça ne nous regarde pas.

- Même Abby est d'accord avec moi !

- Demande-lui alors.

- Elle est aussi accro que lui, ça n'aura aucun effet.

- Alors tant pis.

- Ziva ! C'est de nos vies dont on parle !

- Tony, c'est seulement du café !

- Il est drogué au café. Imagine les conséquences s'il devenait comme _ça._

- Imagine s'il n'en prenait plus.

- Mais...

- A tout prendre, tu préfères quoi ? Sans et invivable ou avec et à peu près supportable ?

- Mais s'il devient comme _ça !_

- Alors montre lui.

- Jamais ! Je préfère finir par la fenêtre !

- Donc le sujet est clos. On ne supprimera pas la caféine à Gibbs.

- Je ne veux pas mourir !

- Tu mourras seulement si tu continues à me prendre la tête avec ça !

- Tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Si ?

- Tu veux vraiment parier ?


	2. Effet concert

**Effet concert**

Les Wriggles - Les voisins

« WRIGGLES - Les voisins » dailymotion

.

Comment est-ce qu'il allait expliquer ça ?

Non, mais c'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas se ramener devant son bureau et déclarer : « Bonjour patron, je sais que je suis en retard, mais c'est à cause de mes voisins. Ils m'ont empêché de dormir. ». Oui, là ça faisait clairement pitié. En même temps c'était la vérité. Après, toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Donc...

Il sortit de l'ascenseur à son étage sans avoir trouvé de solution à son problème.

- Hé le bleu, l'alpaga aussitôt Tony, t'as oublié de mettre ton réveil ce matin ?

Bonne nouvelle, son collègue était dans un bon jour, pas de remarque bien sentie sur son retard pour cette fois. Peut-être que la journée allait bien se passer finalement. Enfin, si il survivait à Gibbs.

- Un problème McGee ? demanda Ziva inquiète de l'heure de retard qu'il avait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Leroy Jethro Gibbs entra à son tour dans l'open space.

- Vous êtes en retard, siffla-t-il en se plaçant face à lui.

- Je sais patron, je suis dés... ça n'arrivera plus !

L'ancien marine le toisa du regard, cherchant confirmation de ses dires, avant de demander.

- Vous avez une explication à donner ?

- Heu... je...

- McGee !

- Non, aucune.

Il baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute après une bêtise. Le slap et le sermon ne vinrent pas.

- Abby a besoin de votre aide, finit-il par déclarer à leur place.

Il releva la tête sans trop croire à sa chance. Il balbutia un « J'y vais tout de suite. » avant de s'empresser de filer vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p>Un moment plus tard, il entrait dans le laboratoire de l'unique gothique du NCIS.<p>

- Tim ! s'écria Abby en lui sautant dans les bras. Tu ne devineras jamais !

- Quoi ? soupira-t-il craignant le pire.

- Le concert dont je te parlais, tu sais celui avec...

- Je sais Abby, je sais.

- Eh bien, j'ai eu des places !

- Ah oui ?

Franchement ça ne le motivait pas.

- C'est ce soir !

Argh ! Elle venait de dire quoi ?

- Et tu sais pas la meilleure !

Voilà qui ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille.

- Ceux qui habitent au-dessus de chez toi, ils font partie du groupe ! Ils connaissent celui dont on a vu le concert la semaine dernière ! Il faut _absolument_ que tu me les présentes !

Il voulait disparaître.


	3. Effet cocktail

**Effet cocktail**

Oldelaf et Monsieur D – Les hippopotames (youtube)

.

C'était lui ou une énorme bestiole était en train de marcher à côté de lui sur le trottoir ? Et puis qu'est-ce-que foutait ce type à faire un créneau avec son tracteur en face du restau ?

Il tenta de s'approcher quand il fut heurté par un chauffard en skateboard. Hé, qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait à l'insulter la taupe ? Elle avait qu'à rouler à droite comme tout le monde et dépasser par la gauche ! Non, mais c'est vrai, on n'était pas en Angleterre ici. Cet imbécile n'avait qu'à regarder devant lui !

Oh, ça commençait à tanguer. Il était où le commandant ? Il fallait qu'il lui dise d'arrêter son bateau, il avait besoin de descendre, il ne se sentait pas bien. Et puis quand est-ce-qu'il était monté sur un bateau d'abord ?

Tant pis, il irait à la nage s'il ne s'arrêtait pas. Enfin, dès qu'il aurait trouvé l'eau.

Voilà que maintenant il avait l'impression que le patron venait de se poser devant lui. Depuis quand il savait voler Gibbs ? Et puis pourquoi il lui avait pas dit ?

Ah non alors ! C'était pas juste ! Il avait le droit de savoir !

Oups, voilà que ça tanguait encore. Fallait vraiment que le bateau s'arrête. Il se sentait de moins en moins bien. Et puis rendre le contenu de son estomac sur un patron volant n'était pas une bonne idée.

Tiens, ça lui faisait penser qu'il faudrait qu'il le dise à Abby. Elle qui croyait que c'était un renard argenté, elle allait être surprise quand il lui dirait que c'était un aigle noir. C'était bizarre ça aussi. Pourquoi il était en noir ? On enterrait quelqu'un ?

- DiNozzo !

Ouch, ça faisait mal. Pourquoi il criait si fort ?

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a pris ?

Il fallait qu'il lui demande pour l'aider à descendre du bateau. Ou alors il pouvait toujours demander à l'hippopotame grandeur nature d'Abby de l'aider. Il faisait une sacrée tête d'ailleurs. Bizarre.

- Tony, je te parle !

- Gibbs, articula-t-il avec difficulté, pourquoi t'es tout noir ? Et pi... comment tu fais pour... fin tu sais, pour voler ?

- Je ne suis pas en noir DiNozzo, il fait nuit !

- Dis, tu m'apprendras à voler, hein !

Voilà que la taupe venait de le redoubler. Par où était-elle passée ?

- Tony, soupira Gibbs.

- Patron, dit-il en tentant de rester debout, tu peux dire au commandant de revenir au port ? Me sens pas bien.

Jethro, un air exaspéré sur le visage, jeta un œil à McGee. L'agent soutenait comme il le pouvait une Abby aussi bourrée que son collègue.

Tony eut un sursaut tandis que Gibbs l'aidait à rester debout.

- T'sais patron... c'tait une super fête. Ouaip. T'aurais dû être là, c'tait cool de fêter notre anniversaire.

- Quel anniversaire, Tony ?

- Ben celui de notre rencontre !

Il trouvait ça évident. Pourquoi Gibbs ne comprenait pas ?

- Dis patron, t'as vu, y a un ninja qui nous suit. Tu crois qui faut que j'lui dise bonjour ? Pour par le vexer tu vois. Les ninjas c'est très prol... proc... protocole.

Jethro leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Ziva sourit. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette fois, d'autres sont en préparation. Si ça vous tente.<strong>

**Ca vous a plu?**


	4. Effet bisounours

**Merci pour les coms et ceux qui me mettent en alerte sans m'en laisser (je vous aime quand même) !**

**love FMA : **C'est une amie qui m'a fait découvrir et c'est vrai que j'aime bien. Je les ai choisies spécialement pour en faire des songfic. La romance, très peu pour moi. Je préfère l'humour et donc les chansons qui vont avec !

**pokilo :** Je t'avoue que c'est une chose que je fais rarement moi aussi !

**Ayahne :** Ou des coms qui tiennent toujours en une phrase! J'espère que ce nouvel OS plaira.

**WJ :** La première fois que j'ai vu la vidéo, et par la même entendu la chanson, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est : Gibbs !

**Bones : **Oui, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ces OS, je sais.

**Nouvel OS et nouvelle(s) chanson(s). **

**Précision : ****Je me suis surtout inspirée de la partie 2 pour faire l'OS, mais si vous n'écoutez pas la première et les commentaires (alias sketch), c'est à dire tout, je doute que vous puissiez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ! **

**Bonne écoute et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Effet bisounours<strong>

Oldelaf et Monsieur D - Le Prince du Rock N'Roll partie 2

« Oldelaf & Monsieur D - Le prince du rock'n'roll - complet (part 1&2+commentaires) » youtube

.

Ziva passa au volant du vieux tacot qui lui servait de voiture avec une grimace. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu craquer pour un tel engin alors qu'elle envisageait il y a quelques jours encore de prendre une mini. Franchement, ce _truc_ là ne ressemblait à rien !

Impossible de dépasser la vitesse autorisée quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu. Elle n'eut pas à piler devant le passage clouté pour laisser passer une petite vieille, mais simplement à ralentir tranquillement. La voyant en difficulté avec ses paquets dans les bras, elle s'empressa de couper le moteur pour se porter à son secours. Tout en la soutenant, elle se demanda depuis quand elle faisait ça. Elle repartit quelques minutes plus tard après avoir eu l'assurance qu'elle s'en sortirait.

Un quart d'heure après, au lieu des sept minutes trente habituelles, elle arriva au NCIS. Elle ne se départit pas d'un sourire faux alors qu'elle rêvait de faire exploser son véhicule d'une autre époque.

Une fois dans l'open space, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir que Tony lui avait apporté un thé et des viennoiseries ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs associé à un mot d'excuse pour son comportement de la veille. Timothy lui déclara qu'il avait apporté les améliorations à son ordinateur comme elle le lui avait demandé et qu'il l'invitait à faire du shopping pour se faire pardonner son retard à ce propos.

Gibbs la salua avec un sourire avant de lui demander poliment si elle avait passé une bonne soirée. Elle crut s'étrangler devant son ton mielleux, mais lui fit la bise assortie d'un magnifique sourire à la place. Jethro la remercia d'avoir rendu en temps et en heure son rapport tout en tapotant sa joue.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Abby l'interpella. Vêtue d'un tailleur, d'une veste cintrée et de talons aiguilles, des lunettes sur le nez, la jeune femme voulait savoir si elle était d'accord pour l'accompagner à l'opéra le samedi soir suivant.

Ziva ne pensait pas voir pire que Ducky débarqua à son tour pour lui rendre les documents qu'il lui avait emprunté sans décrocher un mot. Il garda obstinément le silence le peu de temps qu'il resta.

À peine parti, Tony se précipita vers elle se confondant en excuses. Elle saisit au passage qu'il appréhendait de savoir si elle lui avait pardonné. C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle eut envie de hurler.

Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouva debout, mains appuyées contre son bureau tandis qu'un filet d'eau glacé lui coulait dans le cou. Son coéquipier du bureau dans face la regardait avec un sourire narquois, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

- Tony ! gronda-t-elle.

- Un problème Ziva ?

- Ne me conseille plus jamais de regarder un dessin animé pour me détendre !

- Pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas marché ? Tu as choisi quoi ? Parce que si c'est un truc du genre _Dora_, c'est pas la peine. À part peut-être te donner des cauchemars, je doute que ça serve à quelque chose.

Elle ne répondit rien, se jurant seulement de ne plus _jamais_ regarder les oursons en peluches pastels vivant sur des nuages.

* * *

><p><strong>J'avoue, je n'ai jamais vu les bisounours, enfin juste quelques extraits et le générique, ce qui met tout de suite dans l'ambiance.<strong>

**J'en ai un autre sur le feu, ensuite il faudra que je me mette à la recherche de _la_ chanson qui me permette un OS de ce genre. Si jamais vous avez des envies, des idées, dîtes le moi !**

**Et sinon, un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


	5. Effet boomerang

**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS songfic humoristique. La vidéo sert de prologue à l'OS, donc allez la voir. Je pense que ça rappellera pas mal de souvenir à bon nombre d'entre vous.**

**Personnellement, j'ai adoré ré-écouter cette chanson. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour l'adapter en OS, mais j'y suis arrivée. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Encore merci pour les reviews des précédents OS !**

**Bon visionnage, bonne écoute et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Effet boomerang<strong>

« minikeums melissa » youtube

.

Comment elles pouvaient leur trouver du charme ? Non mais franchement ?

- Ils sont trop classe ! s'écriait Abby.

- Et leur chanson est géniale, enchérissait Ziva.

- Un tube ! Ça va être un tube je te dis !

- J'aimerai les voir en vrai !

Un cauchemar. Oui, ça devait être ça. Il était en train de faire un cauchemar. C'était la seule explication.

- Non, mais regarde leur choré ! Elle est pas impeccable ? Et leurs tenues ? Tu as vu leurs tenues ?

La gothique sautait sur place tant elle était excitée. Elle le secouait au passage comme un prunier. Ni elle, ni Ziva ne réussissait à quitter l'écran des yeux plus de quelques secondes. Les trois énergumènes fluo semblaient les avoir hypnotisées.

- J'adore Vicky !

- Nicky a plus de classe, contredit l'agent.

Tony déglutit difficilement. Tim avait l'air d'avoir autant de mal que lui à comprendre la situation.

Le clip se termina.

- Oh non ! se désola la laborantine.

- Remets-le ! supplia l'israélienne.

- Tout de suite !

- Moi, je crois que je vais vous laissez, déclara alors Tony en faisant un pas en arrière.

Abby eut une moue désespérée.

- Tony !

- Le bleu est là lui !

- Quoi ? Heu... non. Je suis désolé Abs, mais j'ai un rapport à terminer et...

- On se voit plus tard ! coupa son ami en l'entraînant hors du labo.

Il referma la porte au passage, les laissant entre elles. Abby arrêta aussitôt la vidéo. Ziva et elles se sourirent.

- On est les meilleures !

- Tu crois encore qu'ils viendront nous déranger lors de nos sorties entre filles ? s'enquit Ziva.

- Aucune chance. Tu as vu leurs têtes ?

Dans l'ascenseur qui les menaient vers l'open space, les deux agents faisaient grise mine.

- Elles étaient sérieuses ? demanda Tim que la question taraudait depuis de longues minutes.

- Oh que oui le bleu, si jamais on s'incruste lorsqu'elles font des trucs toutes les deux, on enviera un Gibbs au déca.

- Mais...

- Tu tiens à finir comme ça ?

L'informaticien ne répondit pas.

- Donc ce soir, reprit Tony, on oublie le bowling. Je te propose à la place une sortie en boîte sans limitation d'alcool.

Son compagnon acquiesça à l'idée. Plutôt se faire incendier par le patron à cause de leur gueule de bois qu'elles se chargent de leur cas.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**Si vous en souhaitez d'autres, pas de problèmes, il me reste trois musiques non utilisées qui pourraient faire des OS assez intéressants je pense.**


	6. Effet boîte

**Et voilà un nouvel OS !**

**Voilà comment s'est déroulé la fameuse soirée des garçons. J'espère que ça te plaira WJ !**

**Pour les musiques, il y en a deux à écouter cette fois. Elles font une nouvelle fois partie de l'histoire.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong>Effet boîte<strong>

« Oldelaf et monsieur d, bill et bill » et « Barres techno - Oldelaf et Monsieur D » youtube

.

Finalement, cette soirée en boite n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. D'accord, ils voulaient passer un bon moment, mais là...

D'abord il y avait cette musique, ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus, qui passait quasiment en boucle dans les enceintes. Ensuite, venaient les chansons hurlées par les fêtards de la table du fond qui aidaient à lui bousiller les tympans. Enfin, l'odeur indescriptible qui flottait dans l'air.

Il fallait dire que l'endroit était assez spécial. Des dires de Tony, à cinq heures du matin, les gens présents étaient ivres, défoncés ou bien endormis dans un coin. Mais pourquoi avait-il alors accepté de se faire traîner ici ?

Les visages d'Abby et Ziva s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Oui, ils avaient besoin d'oublier la menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une boîte, enfin soit disant, à l'opposé total de leurs habitudes devait être efficace.

Il jeta un regard à son ami avachi à ses côtés. Il était dans le même état que lui, c'est à dire en train de dessoûler. Les boissons fluo aux noms bizarres qu'ils avaient ingurgitées avaient eu leur effet. Dire qu'il y a une demi-heure à peine ils chantaient à tue tête avec les gars du fond. L'air de la chanson revint à ses lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de la fredonner.

Un magistral slap à l'arrière de la tête le coupa dans une phrase. Il tourna la tête vers son collègue qu'il croyait endormi.

- Oui, confirma Tony, tu as l'air débile. Alors tais-toi.

Il devina sur ses lèvres plus qu'il n'entendit ce qu'il lui disait. Il eut par la même confirmation que son aîné tenait bien mieux l'alcool que lui. Celui-ci le regardait étrangement.

- On s'en va, décida-t-il.

* * *

><p>Il ne comprit pas comment ils parvinrent à gagner la rue, et surtout pas comment Tony faisait pour le soutenir. Il était effectivement incapable de tenir debout et, sans lui, il n'aurait pas fait un mètre. Alors comment, en ayant bu autant, voire plus, que lui, pouvait-il l'empêcher de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol ?<p>

Il trébucha de nouveau. Il entendit Tony grogner en lui évitant la rencontre avec le macadam.

- Gibbs, dit-il en fermant les yeux, comment...

Il ne réussit pas à formuler sa phrase. Ces deux mots lui en avaient déjà coûté assez.

- Toi, aucune chance, affirma l'agent senior.

Oui, il était d'accord. Il serait incapable d'aller au NCIS dans à peine trois heures. Il ne serait jamais remis.

- Toi ? demanda-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers lui. Le jeune homme souriait. Assurément il serait capable de se rendre au bureau ce matin. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il y viendrait avec la gueule de bois. Il se souvenait bien de la fois avec la règle 38 où il était venu bosser comme ça, enfin peut-être en meilleur état quand même.

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

* * *

><p>Il lui fallut du temps pour trouver son portable. L'appareil sonnait sans discontinuer sur sa table de chevet.<p>

- Oui, souffla-t-il dès qu'il parvint à décrocher et le coller à son oreille.

- McGee, retentit la voix puissante de Gibbs.

- Patron, commença-t-il prêt à le supplier de lui accorder une journée de congé.

- Pas la peine de venir, déclara l'homme sans baisser le ton, soignez-vous.

Il n'écouta pas la suite, ou à peine. Il s'empressa de clore l'échange pour retourner à son lit. Tony l'y avait transporté tandis qu'il oscillait entre conscience et demi-sommeil après leur sortie de boîte. Son ami avait assuré en le ramenant chez lui et en prévenant Gibbs qu'il était malade.

Le cellulaire vibra. Il ouvrit le sms reçu.

.

__Bill, le big boss sait rien. T'as un remède contre la gueule de bois sur la table de la cuisine. Les filles nous en veulent moins qu'avant. __

__Bill__

__PS : On se refait ça quand ?__

* * *

><p><strong>Pas le mieux réussi je pense, mais bon... ça vous plait un peu quand même ?<strong>


	7. Effet ciné

**Vous avez demandé un nouvel OS, le voici !**

**Pour changer, ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux et la vidéo est le prologue de l'histoire.**

**Dès que je l'ai entendu la chanson « Le café », j'ai pensé à Gibbs, pour celle-là, c'était Tony. Et pour cause, les paroles sont presque uniquement des titres de films !**

* * *

><p><strong>Effet ciné<strong>

« Fenêtre sur Cœur (Les Wriggles) » youtube

.

- Tony, arrête !

- J'habite... fenêtre sur cour...

- Stop !

- Chambre avec vue sur l'amour...

- Tony !

- Quoi ?

- Tais-toi !

- Cool Ziva ! C'est juste une chanson !

- Que tu chantes en boucle depuis une heure ! Tu sais combien de fois ça fait ?

- Vingt ? Trente ?

- Beaucoup trop !

- Pas la peine d'en faire un drame.

- En boucle depuis une heure, Tony !

- Tu te répètes.

- Comment peux-tu...

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Non ! Oui !

- C'est oui ou c'est non ?

- Je ne la supporte plus, ok ?

- Elle est pourtant géniale ! Il n'y a que des titres de films !

- Et alors ?

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne les as pas vus.

- Quoi ?

- Les films ! Il faut _absolument_ que tu les regardes ! Ce sont des chefs d'œuvres !

- Des _chefs d'œuvres_ ?

- Je te sens dubitative.

- ...

- Dans ce cas, c'est décidé !

- Tony ?

- Il te faut une séance de rattrapage, plusieurs même, et je vais m'en charger.

- Pardon ?

- On commence par le classique, _Fenêtre sur cour_. On fera les autres dans l'ordre de la chanson. Je t'attends ce soir à huit heures pile chez moi. Je m'occupe du dîner et du film. Sois à l'heure.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que...

- Ne pensez même pas à vous défiler, agent David.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, l'agent quitta son bureau.

- Tony ! s'indigna sa collègue en se levant à son tour.

- Vingt heures, Ziva ! répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant vers l'ascenseur.

La jeune femme pesta en le voyant s'engouffrer dans la cabine et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. De nouveaux jurons franchirent ses lèvres tandis qu'elle maltraitait un stylo pour signer son dernier rapport. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, les premières phrases des paroles de la chanson remplacèrent les menaces de mort sur son équipier. De colère, qu'elle ne savait si elle était dirigée contre lui ou elle, elle lança le crayon de toutes ses forces contre le siège à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. Le refrain défilait dans sa tête. Elle soupira profondément, puis se résigna.

- J'habite... fenêtre sur cour...

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais, c'est encore n'importe quoi. <strong>**Enfin, si vous n'êtes pas trop désespérés par le résultat, il m'en reste un à faire.**

**Oui ? Non ?**

**Un avis sur celui-ci ?**


End file.
